


Blind. Arrogant. Jedi.

by JynErsoinNYC



Series: before, during, after, and now [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka vs Maul, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Darth Maul, F/M, Lightsaber duel, Maul needs to calm down, Maul's inner dialogue, POV Darth Maul, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7, maulsoka if you want it, you really should read part 1 and 2 of the series first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynErsoinNYC/pseuds/JynErsoinNYC
Summary: Yes, Maul would be her distraction. He owed her that, at least. But then Ahsoka Tano would be his.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: before, during, after, and now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042386
Kudos: 24





	1. before

The former Jedi was naïve to refuse him.

What did she know of the dark side? Of its power and impending supremacy.

He had foreseen it. He knew the truth: the time had come for the scale to tip.

Maul had offered her a chance at survival.

He would not let her ruin his.


	2. during

They whirled in a dance of contention: Maul knew she wanted him alive.

He wasn’t leashed by such restrictions and had hoped to use that to his advantage. But Ahsoka Tano’s skill was considerable, her arrogance even more so. Her lightsabers did not give easily beneath his own, and neither did her lip.

Maul snarled, raining down upon her with two decades of training, enraged that she could meet his offensives without falter, and then deal him her own. Her blue plasma blades caught against his red, spitting violet sparks which lit up the resolve in her glare. He growled at her over their crossed blades, and together, they went down.

**...**

She followed him to the hangar.

Irritated, but not surprised, Maul indulged her nerve. He’d observed her form, and while she was a quiet fighter, calm and focused, her style was anything but. She leapt at him, used his own body against him, sending Maul into a fury like none before.

In the end, that was his downfall.

It always was.


	3. after

Ahsoka Tano clipped his lightsaber to her belt, and Maul discovered new depths to his rage. He willed it all to his eyes and didn’t take them off her.

She spoke with the clone captain as the shuttle left Mandalore, transferring them to the ship that would bring him to Coruscant. _To justice_ , as she had piously put it. Her arms were crossed and she was deliberately avoiding looking at him.

That was fine. Maul only needed her to _feel_ his anger, his resentment of her stupidity, and his promise. His promise that this way, neither of them would win.

Blind. Arrogant.

_Jedi_.


	4. and now

Maul had been placed in a holding cell aboard the ship, still restrained inside the Mandalorian vault. He could have taken that as a compliment, if he’d wanted to.

In her physical absence Maul sought Ahsoka Tano’s presence in the Force. It was there, and for a short time, it was different. Darker and distracted. He wasted little time wondering why; she was clearly engaging in un-Jedi-like behaviours, whatever they constituted these days. Interesting.

No, instead Maul continued to cast out his fury and his warning through the Force, waiting for her to come to her senses, abandon her high-and-mighty façade and _face it-_

He heard the voices, then.

They were soft at first, just whispers. Then they grew louder, distinct, morphing into weeping, screaming, laughter.

Maul felt the pain, next. The terror and chaos that followed. It was spreading through the galaxy, through the Force, leaking through the walls of this sarcophagus and into his mind– 

**...**

A yield to the dark.

Maul recognized one when it occurred. And he realised that _it_ was happening – whatever _it_ was. A plan come to fruition, its results death and destruction.

He shut his eyes.

Ahsoka Tano’s attempts to keep her emotions reigned in had disintegrated, and Maul could clearly identify her own confusion amid the onslaught. She’d managed to draw a line at full-blown panic, but he could sense she was toeing it. 

He didn’t have to wait long to find out why.

Maul sensed the clones before he saw them. He opened his eyes as two entered the holding cell and came to stand before his prison. He frowned, watching them type in the passcode.

The door of the vault hissed open.

The clones raised their blasters.

And Maul realised he was about to be executed.

**...**

She was strong with the Force.

Maul knew it already, but witnessed it again as she flung aside the clones like toys. He hardly dared to believe it until she released his bonds and set him free.

Set him _loose_.

Maul wandered off down the corridor, knowing she was watching him go. He could feel her wondering if she’d made the right decision, and his lip curled.

Apparently, not even the clones’ betrayal was enough to persuade her to join him, but this was a start.

Yes, Maul would be her distraction. He owed her that, at least. But then Ahsoka Tano would be his.

Whether it worked out for both of them remained to be seen.


End file.
